The Lying Game
by the blue eyes of a wolf
Summary: After Merlin is expelled for his constant bad behaviour, he enrolls at Avalon Academy where he joins a game of deceiving, lying and pranking. But what happens when an innocent prank becomes dangerously real? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new story The Lying Game. It's slightly based on the film Cry Wolf. Please go easy on me since this is my first Merlin fanfic. If I make any mistakes please tell me in your reviews or you can PM me. This story is modern AU. ~~~~~ means location change and XOXO means time change. Anyway please enjoy! See ya later!**

Chapter One

"You got expelled?!" Deagal exclaimed. He stared at his friend who was leaning on his bedroom wall and smiling sheepishly at him.

"You know the whole point of pranking is not getting caught." Will exasperated folding his arms over his chest in disappointment.

"She caught me on camera, I didn't even know the school had CCTV." Merlin defended himself.

"They probably installed it after the missing toilet incident." Lancelot said giving all three of his friends disapproving looks. "They still don't know how it happened, neither do I."

"It was magic." Merlin grinned and tapped the side of his nose causing Will to laugh.

"If you had magic, I think all of us would fear for our lives. You're like a step away from accidently blowing up the country. You're that clumsy." He said and the others nodded in agreement.

"So where are you gonna go?" Deagal asked, a little sad that his friend was leaving.

Merlin pulled a leaflet from his draw and gave it to Lancelot. "Avalon high. It's boarding school. Mum was offered a job there but she turned it down because she wanted me to stay here. But I got expelled so she wants me to go as a 'fresh start'."

"Isn't that the school where you live in different houses? I heard Camelot house is really cool." Will said taking the leaflet from Lancelot and looking through it. "You're gonna love it." There was silence for a moment as it hit everyone that Merlin was really leaving and today was one of the last days with him.

"I'm really going to miss you, Merlin." Lancelot was the first to speak. Merlin looked like he was close to tears after hearing that. Will, Lancelot and Deagal were his best friends and had been for years. They were always together and helped each other out without any questions. They had told each other their biggest secrets and together finally got Deagal a girlfriend.

"Will you promise to text us everyday?" Will said, trying and failing to not sound like a girl and cry. Merlin laughed at his unusually high pitched voice. Deagal wailed loudly and pulled his friends into a group hug so they could cry together.

Hunith heard a loud mixture of voices from upstairs. She opened Merlin's bedroom door to see her son and his friends in a huddle crying and mumbling their feelings for each other. She smiled to herself. Her son may look like a young man but he was still acted like a little kid. At first she was angry that he managed to get expelled but the more she thought about it she knew that her life would be pretty uneventful if Merlin was always sensible. She coughed to get his attention.

The group parted immediately, their faces red with embarrassment. Merlin laughed a bit even though he was visibly still crying. "You didn't happen to see any of that, did you?" He asked.

"I didn't just see it, I heard it from downstairs. You boys sure are sensitive." She laughed a little.

"Sorry, Hunith, I guess we're gonna miss Merlin more than we thought." Deagal said wiping his eyes.

XOXO

The next day, Merlin walked to school with Will, Lancelot and Deagal so he could say his goodbyes to his other friends from his class, much to the annoyance of his teachers.

"Maybe we should start a petition so you don't have to leave." Mithian told Merlin after hugging him. Apart from stealing toilets and constantly pranking people, Merlin was actually an honourable student. He helped anyone who needed it and he was one of the smartest guys in the year.

After the fifth teacher glared at him, Merlin got the memo and headed to his mum's car. She said her own goodbyes by waving to a couple of other parents. When she was done, she revved up the engine and drove off to Avalon high.

Merlin felt upset at first but eventually he began to see the light and the weather seemed to reflect his mood. He stared out the window when they finally reached the school. It was beautiful. The school looked like a medieval castle with large houses in a circle around it. Merlin stepped out of the car and grabbed his suitcase out of the boot.

"I think Camelot house is over there." Hunith said as she walked over to a larger house. She took out a labelled key out of her bag to open the door. Inside, the house was large and cosy. It was a lot more modern that he thought it would be. Since it could pass for a cheaper pent house, Merlin wondered just how rich this school was. It dawned on him that this could be a private boarding school. If it was then it wouldn't be as much fun here as he'd hoped. Getting told on by posh little prats every time he pulled a prank on them wasn't something he would enjoy.

"Don't worry, Merlin. This is a public boarding school. I have no doubt that you'll find someone as misbehaved as you." Hunith reassured her son. She could tell what he was thinking. "If you do, can you make sure you don't get expelled again?"

"I won't, promise." Merlin replied. He didn't like disappointing his mum or causing trouble for her.

"Ok. Well I have to get going, Mr Pendragon wants to make sure I settle into my new class." Hunith said. She kissed his cheek, making him flush with embarrassment. She laughed at his reaction and walked towards the school.

Merlin turned back to his new home. He assumed that everyone was in school because the house was empty. But it was 8:30. '_Don't tell me school starts this early here too'. _ He thought with a groan.

After a few minutes, the housekeeper greeted him and showed him to his room. It was larger than he expected but it was probably because it was shared with two other people. On the wall at the far side of the room were loads of pictures of a group of guys. It must've been taken at a party because everyone either looked incredibly happy or annoyed at the brunette guy with a drink in his hand.

Merlin smiled before looking down at his watch. Mr Pendragon had said that because he was new, his first school day would start at 9 o clock. Realizing that he had half an hour to unpack, he started to open his suitcase and put his stuff in the spare draw next to his bed.

When he was done, he grabbed his school bag and made his way to the school. He went to Mr Pendragon's office to collect his timetable and then followed the map until he found the right class. Luckily, he was good a navigated himself around places so it didn't take long to find it.

He quickly peeked in the small window on the door to see an old teacher with shoulder length grey hair and glasses. He hoped it was his first teacher, Mr Gaius. He recognized a group of boys from the pictures on his wall. They were talking to a girl with long black hair who was rolling her eyes until she met his gaze.

Merlin took that as a signal to stop staring and actually enter the class. He knocked on the door and Mr Gaius called him in. As he predicted, the whole class was staring at him. "Hi." He said with his usual smile. To his surprise, most people smiled back and the girl who was looking bored out her mind a moment ago was suddenly looking curious and intrigued.

"Ah, you must be Merlin." Mr Gaius said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to Avalon high. I'm Mr Gaius your biology teacher." He said. He looked around the class to find an empty seat. "Take a seat next to Gwen. Gwen, raise your hand."

Gwen did as she was asked with a beautiful smile, which caused Merlin to smile back and a blonde boy near her to glare at him. Merlin made his way to his seat, waving to people who smiled and waved at him on his way past. As he sat down, Mr Gaius continued with his class and gave them an exercise to do until class was over.

"So you're new, right." Gwen asked, looking at Merlin.

"Yeah, I got expelled from my last school, Ealdor Grove High." He answered.

"Didn't someone steal a toilet from there?" Gwen asked. "Was it you who did it? Is that why you got expelled?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't caught doing that. I saw two of my teachers making out and filmed it. I gave it to our newspaper club and they put in our online news letter. Then they found out that I also stole the toilet." Merlin said not realizing that the black haired girl had turned around in her seat to listen.

"Finally, someone interesting comes to our school. It's seems your quite the prankster, Merlin." She said giving him a smile. "I'm Morgana, by the way."

"I'd be careful if I were you, she might rip out your 'interesting' heart and put in her creepy little box." A boy with blonde hair joined their conversation with a smirk.

"Shut up, Arthur." Morgana said glaring at him.

"How can you not think that that box is sinister? It's full of little skulls from your holiday with Nimueh and Morgause." A younger boy with brown hair and blue eyes said and shuddered.

"Can someone take me to a car so I can slam my face in it." Morgana said becoming annoyed with this conversation.

"I have a car." Arthur said smiling at her. They soon got into a full blown argument and got sent out of the class by Mr Gaius.

Merlin laughed along with the rest of the class. Maybe this school might not be as bad as he thought. All he had to do now is get along with everyone in his house.

**Hello again, I hope you enjoyed that. I know the last bit was incredibly cheesy but I didn't really know how to end the chapter. I'm also sorry that this chapter was so long. I promise the story will get better and I will introduce some more of the characters next chapter. I'm sorry if I offended anyone who goes to a private boarding school. I'll see you soon, Bye! And please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I noticed that I said that Avalon Academy was Avalon high in my last chapter. I'm sorry if I confused you, it's Avalon Academy. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! It means a lot. You gave me inspiration so that's why I'm back so quickly. Let's get on with chapter 2!**

Chapter Two

As the last bell of the day went, Merlin packed his bag and made his way towards the classroom door. His first day had been good, better than he'd expected. Gwen couldn't walk home with him because she went to help out in the library, so he walked back alone.

"Ow! You'll pay for that!"

A loud shout from behind the corner caught Merlin's attention. He leaned against the wall and peeked at the scene, making sure that no one saw him. Two men stood looked down mercilessly at a smaller girl with long brown hair. She stared up at them with a look of anger, it was almost scary. One of the guys raised his hand to hit her but she slapped him across the face leaving three red scratches on his cheek. Merlin couldn't help but smile.

The guy behind her grabbed her hair and threw her to the side. Merlin's smile dropped and he stepped into view. "Leave her alone." He said.

"You're defending the wrong person, mate. This girl is vicious." One of the guys said pointing to his scratched cheek.

"We're just teaching her a lesson." The other guy backed his friend up.

"Leave her alone." Merlin repeated, not caring about what they had to say. A silence hung in the air as no one knew whether they were going to fight or not. But after one of the guys realized that Merlin had been expelled from his last school, he didn't really wanna stick around to find out. His friend followed him and they walked away leaving Merlin and the girl alone.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at him and he instantly blushed, not realizing how pretty she was before.

"I'm fine. Thank you…" She trailed off.

"Merlin." Merlin introduced himself and grinned at her.

"I'm Freya." The girl said, her face lit up just by looking at his smile. "I don't always act like this. I don't know what came over me." She said quickly after realizing what Merlin must have saw.

"It's ok, don't apologize for who you are. So what house are you in?" Merlin asked.

"Camelot house." Freya replied.

"So am I." He said grinning again. Freya blushed, wondering how one smile could light up her (until this moment) terrible day. She picked up her school bag from the floor and walked with him back to the house.

Merlin assumed that everyone was back because the house was a lot louder than it was before.

"Merlin." Morgana said walking down the stairs. She was joined by two girls, one with black hair and piercing blue eyes and the other with curly blonde hair. "With Freya?"

"Cute couple." The black haired girl said smiling slightly.

"Hey guys!" The blonde shouted to the residents of the house. "Don't be rude, make the new boy welcome!" She took Merlin's hand and gently dragged him into a large living room. Some students were already there and the rest entered the room shortly after. Merlin recognized some of them. He shifted uncomfortably under their stare.

"This is Merlin, he's new here." Morgana said. "Merlin, this is Nimueh and Morgause." She pointed to her friends. "These guys are Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and my brother Arthur," She glared at Arthur but no one noticed it. "Elyan's sister Gwen, that's Modred and his girlfriend Kara. You already know Freya." She concluded smiling at Merlin.

"I think this the first time I've seen you smile in years." Arthur smirked.

"I'm nice to people who aren't arrogant like you." Morgana retorted.

"It's not arrogance it's called self confidence." Arthur defended.

"There's a clear difference between self confidence and being a jerk." Morgana said crossing her arms.

"I think we should go before they get in another argument." Freya whispered in Merlin's ear. He nodded in response and they headed upstairs to Freya's room.

"Am I allowed in here?" Merlin asked as he stood uncomfortably by Freya's bedroom door. He thought that the girls' and boys' bedrooms must be on the other sides of the house for a reason.

"Yeah, as long as you leave before we go to bed." Freya said smoothing out her bed before sitting down. "Don't worry, Mordred hangs out with me and Kara sometimes and Gwaine is constantly in Morgana's room." She reassured him, silently telling him to sit with her. Merlin got the message and sat with her, beginning to tell her about his old friends, when Mordred entered the room with Gwaine and Kara.

"Ah Merlin! Never thought you were the hero type." Gwaine said as he sat down on the bed next to Freya's.

"Words all around school that you saved Freya from those bullies." Kara said smiling.

"How is that possible? It only happened an hour ago." Merlin replied slightly confused.

"Word gets around quickly here. Apparently, George saw the whole thing and put it on Albion Academy's website." Gwaine explained. "It's the school's go to place for information and gossip."

"Thanks by the way…for helping out Freya." Modred said. "Most people don't bother." He gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, you're pretty brave to stand up to bullies on your first day. I like that, it reminds me of, well, me." Gwaine grinned taking a bite of an apple.

"Everything just goes back to you, doesn't it." Mordred said.

Gwaine merely laughed at his friend's comment. "Always has, always will."

The group spent most of the day in Freya and Kara's room discussing Merlin's life back in Ealdor and why he got expelled. When it was 10 o clock, Merlin and Gwaine headed back to their own rooms. They shared a room together along with Arthur and Merlin was glad that he had at least one friend with him. Merlin pulled out his phone and texted Lancelot, Will and Deagal like he'd promised and got ready for bed. He fell asleep quite quickly, he'd never been so tired.

Morgana silently crept into the room and saw Merlin sprawled out on the bed. She made her way over Gwaine and Arthur and quietly woke them up. "It's time." She whispered and held up a large bag. They nodded in response.

They crept over to the sleeping boy, careful not to make a sound. Morgana put a hand over his mouth. Merlin woke up in alarm and Gwaine had to hold him down while Arthur put the bag over his head. "I'll go get the others, take him to the basement." Morgana said leaving the room. Merlin struggled to get out of Gwaine's grip as he was lifted off the ground.

"Calm down, Merlin. You're such a girl." Merlin heard Arthur's voice and tried to relax, knowing that he hopefully wasn't being kidnapped.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"To the basement." Gwaine answered. Merlin could just tell that he found this amusing.

"Why? Is it a good place to hide my body after you've killed me?" Merlin asked again. Half joking but mixed with genuine concern.

"No." Gwaine laughed. "We're going to play a game."

**So what did you think. I'm sorry that it wasn't that eventful but I did promise that eventually they will be. Tell me about any mistakes. Please review, they actually motivate me to write more. I'll see you guys soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry, it's been a while, you know what it's like to get through school, do homework and update at the same time! It's a hard life for me. Anyway, thank you all for the responses. It means so much to me, so keep 'em comin! Please enjoy chapter 3! ~~~~~~ means location change. XOXO means time change.**

Chapter Three

Merlin was not-so carefully put down off of Gwaine's shoulder and onto a wooden chair. He heard a few creaking noises across from him and then heard the familiar chatter of his house mates. One of them placed something onto his lap and shined a light in his face. He assumed it was a torch. _What kind of game is? _He thought.

A few seconds later, someone took the bag off his head and he looked at his surroundings. Every member of the house was sitting in a circle with torches and wallets. The basement was large and dark. It looked like a warehouse with a lower ceiling.

Morgana stood up and made her way to the middle of the circle. "For the benefit of our new comer, I shall explain the rules. Everyone must hand in some money first. Each player will be blindfolded. Freya will write the number one on each of your stomachs. Who ever has the number two is the liar. The liar must play a prank on anyone in this room but cannot be caught. They must lie and deceive the other players to avoid suspicion. At the end of the week, each player will announce who they think the liar was. Whoever is right gets the money. If no one is right, the liar gets the money. Does everyone understand?" Morgana explained the game before pulling out a bunch of scarves and a hat from her bag. "Everyone hand in your money." She said holding out the hat in front of her.

Merlin realized that the object on his lap was his wallet. How they found it scared him a little. But he relaxed when he could confirm that no money had been taken. He pulled out a ten pound note and put it in the hat.

Freya stepped forward and placed a scarf around everyone's eyes. She then quietly stepped behind Gwaine's chair and lifted his shirt to reveal a very well-built torso.

"Don't be shy now, Freya." He joked and she turned red. She took out a red felt-tip pen and drew a number on his stomach.

"Leave her alone, Gwaine." Morgana said from across the room.

"Aww you don't have to pretend you're not jealous, babe." Gwaine replied and could tell that Morgana was now seething.

Freya couldn't help but smile at Morgana's reaction to Gwaine's flirts as she made her way around the circle, drawing a number on each of their stomachs and blushing slightly when she lifted Merlin's shirt. When she'd finished, she took off each of the player's blindfolds and sat back in her chair.

"**Let the lying game begin."**

~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~

For the next couple of days, everyone in Camelot House was pretty wary of the liar. Freya had always liked the game to be interesting so her chosen liars were good at the game. But not good enough for Arthur Pendragon, no that would be absurd. One of the reasons he had a lot of money is because of the amount of times he'd won the game, although he'd never been the liar before.

School had finished two hours ago and Arthur was walking back to house after football practice had finished. His friends had gone to the local shop near the school to fill up the house with the many varieties of Coke, Fanta and crisps.

Everyone had gotten back to their houses ages ago, unless you count the strange people that Mordred and Kara sometimes hung out with who, according to Arthur, never seemed to have a home to get to. They waved at him as he passed them, Arthur waved back but immediately put his headphones in so he could avoid the awkward conversation that would've come next.

Unfortunately, he failed to notice someone creeping up behind him. They reached out their hand to touch his shoulder…

"Arthur!"

"High almighty! Oh my gosh!" Arthur jumped so high, his head phones fell out of his ears. He glared at the familiar group of boys that were previously standing behind him.

"I'm sorry, did we scare you?" Gwaine asked pretending to be innocent as Arthur tried desperately to keep his heart beating.

"That wasn't funny, guys." He replied between heavy breaths. His comment wasn't heard by his friends, who were too busy howling with laughter. He cursed them under his breath and walked away, putting his headphones back in. But weirdly, they weren't working. He searched his cardigan pocket for his iPod but it wasn't there. It had been unplugged. It had disappeared.

He cursed all the way back to his friends. "Who took my iPod?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know. I thought you had it. Weren't you just listening to music?" Leon replied. Arthur looked him over. He wasn't the lying type, even if he had to be and Arthur could see the genuine look of concern in his eyes.

"I was. One of you must've taken it. You were the only ones close enough to get to it." Arthur said, refusing to give up.

"Maybe you dropped it when we scared you." Gwaine suggested.

"My iPod's red, I think I would've found it by now if I'd dropped it." Arthur replied bluntly.

"Then maybe someone did steal it." Elyan announced but made no indication to who it could've been.

"I'm calling Dad. I got it insured, maybe I can get it replaced." Arthur said searching his other pocket for his phone. But it was gone too. "It's gone." He said shortly just before looking through his trouser pockets too. "It's gone." He repeated, looking to his friends with wide eyes.

His friends looked around for a few seconds to see if they could spot the potential thief. Immediately afterwards, they searched through their pockets to make sure their phones were safe.

After a few minutes of terrified silence, Percival noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left and looked up to see two objects hanging from a telephone wire.

"Hey Arthur. I think I found your phone and your iPod." He said and pointed to the valuables hanging from metal hooks on the telephone wire above.

"Who would do something like this?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

"The liar." Elyan replied shortly causing everyone to look at him. Of course they knew he was right. The bar for pranks had been raised in the last couple of months so this shouldn't as a shock to everyone.

Morgana, Morgause and Nimueh stepped out of Camelot House and made their way to the Isle of the blessed, a nearby takeaway sushi bar. Morgana spotted Arthur and his friends trying to reach two objects on a telephone wire. She smirked to herself and walked away.

**Hello again guys! What did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Tell me your opinions. I'll treasure them like I treasure my cookies. Please fave, follow and review! I'll see ya around! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This will be the second time writing this chapter because my computer is being unbelievably stupid and deleted the original file. I'm sorry if this chapter is not up to your standards but I can't remember much from the original file. Stupid bad memory! Anyway I hope you like the chapter! **_**Italics **_**are thoughts. ~~~~~~ means location change. XOXO means time change.**

Chapter Four

Last time:

"Hey Arthur. I think I found your phone and your iPod." He said and pointed to the valuables hanging from metal hooks on the telephone wire above.

"Who would do something like this?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

"The liar." Elyan replied shortly causing everyone to look at him. Of course they knew he was right. The bar for pranks had been raised in the last couple of months so this shouldn't as a shock to everyone.

Morgana, Morgause and Nimueh stepped out of Camelot House and made their way to the Isle of the blessed, a nearby takeaway sushi bar. Morgana spotted Arthur and his friends trying to reach two objects on a telephone wire. She smirked to herself and walked away.

After fifteen minutes of failed attempts, Arthur finally reached up his hands to rescue the phone and iPod that were dangling precariously off the telephone wire.

"Have you got them yet?" Percival asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. In his defence, he was carrying four well-built men on his shoulders. It was the best idea they could come up with to retrieve Arthur's belongings. _I've really gotta find some smarter friends. _Percival thought and shook his head.

"Yeah," Arthur called down while shoving the items into his jeans pocket.

"Hang in there, Percy!" Gwaine called down to his friend when he noticed something shift beneath him.

"I'll try my best." Percival replied desperately trying not to lose his footing.

"Guys? What are you doing?"

The group turned to look for the owner of the voice, resulting in them falling to the ground in an undignified heap, which unfortunately for her, Gwen was underneath.

The boys landed fairly softly since they fell on top of each other. Elyan rubbed his head and was the first to register his sister cry of pain but it took him a bit longer to know where it was coming from. He shot to his feet, dragging up his friends in the process. Gwen glared at them before getting up and brushing herself.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked and immediately kicked himself for asking something so stupid. Of course she wasn't, she nearly got crushed by him and his friends.

As he predicted, she glared at him instead of answering the question. "What were doing?"

"Arthur got pranked." Gwaine grinned but he quickly hid it when he saw Arthur give him a death glare.

"Yeah, someone put his phone and iPod on that telephone wire. We were trying to get it down." Elyan said already embarrassed at the idea.

"You could've just got the ladder from the caretaker's store cupboard. You're seniors, he wouldn't have minded." Gwen gave a late suggestion and the boys avoided her judging eyes.

"I knew that." Arthur said folding his arms as his friend gave him annoyed looks.

_So stupid._ Gwen thought as she looked at him. _Cute but stupid. _"So who do you think did it?" She asked them.

"No idea." Arthur replied truthfully. For once he didn't have a single clue to who it could've been. Sure, the guys were close to him when his belongings went missing but none of them could've got near the telephone wire. _WAIT! _His mind yelled _What if the prankster was working with someone? _

His eyes travelled to telephone wire and noticed that it was very close to the side of Camelot House. Reachable from Morgana's window. But she couldn't do it on her own and she never worked well in a team.

"Did you get your stuff back?"

The woman in question stood in the middle of Nimueh and Morgause and smirked at her brother.

"How do you know about that?" Arthur asked, blatantly suspicious.

"Oh relax, Arthur. George posted it on the school's website a couple of minutes ago." Morgana replied and held up her phone. The screen showed a clear image of the group of boys standing on top of each other.

"I must say Arthur, you're very photogenic." Morgause smiled.

"I like your desperation. I'm even using it on my English project." Nimueh commented and caught Gwaine's attention.

"Please let me work with you." He pleaded, half sincere, half joking.

Arthur looked between the four of them. Gwaine had been looking shifty ever since the prank took place and the three girls were more than capable of committing such an act. It wouldn't be so stupid of him to think that they could be behind this. He made a mental note to watch them until the next game.

Merlin watched Gwaine and Morgana from his bedroom window. Freya sat on his bed wondering what he was looking at while Modred and Kara casually held hands in the corner f the room, caught up in a different world.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked and stood up to look out of the window herself.

"Look at Gwaine and Morgana. They keep giving each other side-ways glances and smiling." Merlin replied still staring at the pair.

"Jealous much," Kara giggled, earning a playful glare from Merlin. "They used to be together. Two trouble-makers in love. Something happened between them and they broke up but there's a rumour that they still like each other. That probably why they keep sneaking smiles at each other." She explained.

"But it's more of a smirk than a loving smile." He said, frowning in curiosity.

"Do you think they worked together to prank Arthur?" Mordred asked.

"It's possible but it's not allowed, right?" Merlin said turning to look at Freya.

"I pick one prankster but alliances are allowed." She replied addressing the group. "You've just gotta trust the right people."

**Hello again guys! QOTD: Who pranked Arthur? Please give a reason for your answer. I look forward to seeing your ideas in the reviews. I'll see ya soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo dudes! Sorry that I've been away so long, homework hurts my head. Yeah so I'm back with chapter 5! Thanks to Palmviolet and Dawn Ruthless for reviewing my last chapter. Your reviews motivate me to write and kill off my writer's blocks! Anyway, on with the story! ~~~~~ Means location change and XOXO means time change. Anyway please enjoy! See ya later!**

Chapter five

It was game time again and Merlin sleepily made his way to the basement. Most of the group were already there, sitting in a circle but some (Percival) were still trying to enjoy sleep.

Gwaine shone his torch into the corner of the basement. The darkness around the light seemed to darker. He shuddered and focused the torch on Arthur's face instead, earning a glare from his friend.

When everyone had arrived, Morgana stepped forward and pulled the hat of money out her bag and placed it on the floor in the middle of the circle. "It's results time." She said smirking.

A threatening silence hung over them as everyone checked over their suspects for the last time.

"Guess I'll go first." Nimueh spoke confidently. "It was Arthur."

"What?" Arthur's mouth hung open. "Why the hell would I prank myself?!"

"Because you thought you were guaranteed to not be suspected. You put your phone and your iPod on the telephone wire with a bit of persuaded help from the caretaker. I don't know how they weren't spotted before but even if they were, no one would think they were yours because you pretended to still possess them." Nimueh concluded looking very proud of herself.

"I-I-what the f-" Arthur started before Morgana cut him off.

"Who's next?" She asked so Arthur could seethe quietly.

"Me." Leon called out. "I Love you to bits, mate, but I think it was you, Gwaine."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Gwaine asked.

"Don't make me feel bad." Leon glared at his friend. "You were the closest person to Arthur when his things went missing-"

"How could I get them on the telephone wire then?" Gwaine interrupted annoyed.

"That's the problem. You couldn't of worked by yourself. The wire passed Morgana's window but how you she got them from you in the space of five seconds with us around I'll never know."

"I can't believe you'd accuse us of something so awful!" Gwaine said in an overly dramatic voice with his hand on his chest.

"You pranked people all the time when you were going out-" Kara started.

"I'm next!" Merlin cut her off and raised his hand in the air. "I love you Gwen, really I do but I think it was you."

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked and Merlin couldn't tell whether she wanted to kill him or didn't expect to be accused but the look gave him evidence.

"You didn't expect to be accused of pranking Arthur, did you? You're nice, smart and not constantly in the spotlight. But everyone has a dark side. Everyone thinks of you as the innocent little sister and that's why you chose that particular prank, to be respected as well as win the money." Merlin said.

"I don't know whether your insulting or flattering me." Gwen wondered.

"So who's the winner?" Arthur asked after a few more minutes of the group pretending to be Velma out of Scooby Doo, Freya stepped forward to announce the pranker.

"Most of you were right about a potential collaboration. Morgana was suspected but Merlin wasn't so he is one of our winners. Leon is the second winner for rightly accusing Morgana. Congratulations." Freya said, smiling softly at the winners.

"But how did you do it?" Mordred asked as Merlin sorted the money between himself and Leon.

"Magic." Merlin and Morgana said simultaneously. Gwen looked between them with a knowing smile.

Percival gave a loud yawn, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~

Arthur's head snapped up when piercing sound reached his ears. _Damn fire drill. _He thought angrily.

"Everyone make your way to the school grounds. This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!" A teacher yelled through the speakers on the walls.

_Great timing. _

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" George screamed as he raced down the corridor.

"Apparently, there was a fire in one of the science classrooms." Gwaine whispered to Arthur when they lined up outside.

"Arthur Pendragon?" The teacher called out.

"Here sir!" Arthur answered before turning to Gwaine. "What happened?"

"They were doing an experiment with Potassium, oxygen and water and, you know, it went boom."

"Gwaine Noble?"

"Right here sir!"

"Was anyone hurt?" Arthur asked, thinking of the amount of friends he had who took science.

"Don't think so." Gwaine answered.

"Morgana Pendragon?"

No answer

"Morgana?"

Again no answer.

"Has anyone seen Morgana Pendragon?"

Arthur's face paled. Where was she? He looked around the school grounds to check if she was standing with Morgause or Nimueh but she wasn't there. His instincts took over and he ran towards the school, shoving through anyone who tried to stop him.

"Where are you going?"

Arthur ever-so-slightly turned his head to see Gwaine running after him. "Morgana's still inside. I'm not letting her die, she's my sister."

The boys ran inside and pulled their sleeves over their mouths. There was smoke almost everywhere. The fire had obviously spread but neither of the boys could see it.

Arthur led the way to the science corridor and looked into each of the labs. They found Morgana in the last lab. Gwaine looked through the small window on the door and could make out a figure on the floor. Arthur pulled on the doors but they wouldn't budge. "What the hell?"

"Let me try." Gwaine pushed on the door but it didn't work either. Someone had locked the door.

"Move aside.

The boys turned around to see Gwen with a bobby pin in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Gwaine asked.

"I followed you. Now move, I think I can open the door." Gwen ordered. She stuck the pin into the key hole and fiddled it around. There was an almost silent click and she pushed the door open.

Morgana lay unconscious on the floor with a fire extinguisher loosely in her hand.

"She must've passed out from inhaling too much smoke. Help me get her out." Gwen asked Arthur as Gwaine opened the windows to let out the smoke.

Arthur was surprised to see how brave Gwen was. She'd broken about four school rules to help him save Morgana. He gave her an appreciative nod and she smiled, literally glowed back at him.

~~~~~~~XOXO~~~~~~~

"Finally you're awake. You took your time." Arthur said when Morgana came around. She looked around at her surroundings, panicked and then realized that she was in a hospital.

"I'm so glad you're finding this funny." She said grumpily. "Did you come alone?"

"No, Merlin and Gwen are here too. The police questioned the teachers about the fire." Arthur explained.

"The teachers had nothing to do with it. The experiment went wrong." Morgana replied.

"But who locked the door?" Arthur asked rhetorically.

"The school's gotta know about this."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We voice our theories on the school's website and see what reactions we get."

"So someone tries to kill you and you want to use that evidence to prank the school." Arthur was pretty confused.

"The lying game would be on a massive scale, maybe global." Morgana said.

"You're crazy." Arthur told his sister.

"So you don't think it would be fun?" She smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Arthur answered with a smirk of his own.

**Hello guys. Did you like it? I'll see ya later. Please review, favourite and follow. Motivations are my inspirations! Bye!**


End file.
